Orangea
is the second character song for Izayoi Riko, sung by her voice actress, Horie Yui. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tsuyoku kataku musunda mune no oku Hodoita no wa mujakina kaze no shiwaza Massugu ganbaru dake janai Tanoshī moto mitsuketara Motto takaku toberu kara Issho ni itai to kurikaesu Kimi no namida someageta orenji Tsuyogari ni kakushita osoroi no kimochi Kyūtenkai mekurumeku ima mo Seichō tashikana hibi mo Bukiyō ni negai wo kanaete yukeru no Shinjiau kokoro wa kotoba wo koeru Tsunaida tenohira no mahō Saigen naku hirogaru keshiki Hakken sekai no fushigi Manten hajikeru onaji egao Akogare wo te ni shite doko e datte yukeru Itsudatte soba ni kimi ga iru nara Omoku fukaku tozashita mune no oku Tokashita no wa oshiminai hikari no ame Taisetsuna dareka mamoru tame Dekiru koto wo sagashitara Ippo chikadzukeru kara Issho janakya iya dato sakebu Kimi no koe wa furisosogu orenji Watashi ga watashi wo suki ni nareru basho Seiippai nobashita yubi de Pittari fureau hoho de Unmei no deai to wakatta no Fui ni mayou toki mo tamesareru hi mo Itsudatte soba ni kimi ga ita nara Hitori tadayou yami no naka Nante muryoku nan darou watashi Futto ukabu orenji no kimi Sono ryōte de michibiite Kyūtenkai mekurumeku ima mo Seichō tashikana hibi mo Bukiyō ni negai wo kanaete yukeru no Shinjiau kokoro wa kotoba wo koeru Tsunaida tenohira no mahō Saigen naku hirogaru keshiki Hakken sekai no fushigi Manten hajikeru onaji egao Akogare wo te ni shite doko e datte yukeru Itsudatte soba ni kimi ga iru nara Sō itsudatte soba ni iru Itsudatte kimi ga iru |-|Kanji= 強く固く結んだ胸のおく 解いたのは　むじゃきな風のしわざ まっすぐ頑張るだけじゃない 楽しいもと見つけたら もっと高く飛べるから 一緒にいたいとくり返す 君の涙　染め上げたオレンジ 強がりに隠した　おそろいの気持ち 急展開　めくるめく今も 成長　たしかな日々も 不器用に願いを叶えていけるの 信じあう心は言葉を越える つないだ手のひらの魔法 際限なく広がる景色 発見　世界の不思議 満点はじける　おなじ笑顔 憧れを手にして　どこへだって行ける いつだってそばに君がいるなら 重く深く閉ざした胸のおく 溶かしたのは　惜しみない光の雨 大切な誰か守るため 出来ることを探したら 一歩　近づけるから 一緒じゃなきゃイヤだと叫ぶ 君の声は降り注ぐオレンジ 私が私を好きになれる場所 精一杯　伸ばした指で ぴったり　触れ合う頬で 運命の出会いと分かったの ふいに迷う時も試される日も いつだってそばに君がいたなら ひとり漂う闇の中 なんて無力なんだろう　私 ふっと浮かぶオレンジの君 その両手で導いて 急展開　めくるめく今も 成長　たしかな日々も 不器用に願いを叶えていけるの 信じあう心は言葉を越える つないだ手のひらの魔法 際限なく広がる景色 発見　世界の不思議 満点はじける　おなじ笑顔 憧れを手にして　どこへだって行ける いつだってそばに君がいるなら そういつだって　そばにいる いつだって　君がいる |-| English= Feeling my chest tighten rather strongly As I try to fix up any loose ends in my actions It's not all about working hard till you drop But about finding enjoyment out of it With this in mind, I soar higher I want to be with you always Until your tears have been dyed a bright orange Our feelings hide our hidden strength Even now my rapid growth shines Which just so happens to show everyday I wish to get rid of my clumsiness A trusting heart surpasses even words And our hands are connected through magic The scenery spreads to those far and wide Letting us discover a wonderful world I long to go anywhere with you And you're always there With your usual smile shines A shower of light generously melts away Any feelings of gloominess I had locked away inside To protect the one I love I will find a way to Become one step closer to them We may have our moments of disagreements Where your voice hurts me like falling oranges But I don't mind as I know this is the place I love I try my best to reach out And gently stroke your cheek I know it was my destiny to meet you Because even if I were to get lost You'll always be there with me I drift amongst the darkness Wondering why I feel so helpless But then you drift by like an orange Leading me back with both hands Even now my rapid growth shines Which just so happens to show everyday I wish to get rid of my clumsiness A trusting heart surpasses even words And our hands are connected through magic The scenery spreads to those far and wide Letting us discover a wonderful world I long to go anywhere with you And you're always there With your usual smile shines That's right, you're always there Always there by my side Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs